


To Ron Weasely, Safe Passage, From Salazar Slytherin

by generalzero



Series: Help Will Always Be Given [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets, Ficlet, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One Shot, Parseltongue, everyone has a bit of all the houses in them, inspired by the bullshit sword of gryffindor out of the sorting hat business, obsessive sorting culture is divisive my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero
Summary: Ron Weasely is not the Heir of Slytherin, and he doesn't speak parseltongue. But they need those basilisk fangs.(or)The four Founders of Hogwarts were by no means the greatest or most powerful wixen ever known, but on Hogwarts grounds and over Hogwarts students, their influence is sacrosanct. Whether through the magic of the Sorting Hat and the castle itself, or some other cunning, mysterious means of reaching through time, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.





	To Ron Weasely, Safe Passage, From Salazar Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> 1) my frustration with obsessive sorting culture in fandom  
> 2) Rowling's generally lazy exploitation of the sorting mechanic in canon  
> 3) the thing where only a true gryffindor can pull godric's sword out of the sorting hat i low key detest this
> 
> Warnings: canon typical violence and language, heed the tags

The pronunciation is awful. The speaker is no parseltongue and certainly no Slytherin. He is not heir to the Chamber of Secrets. He has no right to be here, not when he and his line have slandered Salazar's house for years.

And yet.

There is a war on, a battle raging just beyond the restroom door, and the castle keens with misery at the blood of students already staining her stones. The boy begging a snake-engraved faucet for entry has ambition and strategy in him, though he treats the two as his least worthy qualities. This student values courage above all, but it is his cunning that gives him the tools to be brave.

And so Salazar Slytherin grants Ron Weasely the silver-tongue he needs to deceive a centuries old spell into accepting his awful attempt at parseltongue—and if, for the rest of the battle, aurors and professors listen to him with the same attentive respect DA members do… Salazar will tell himself it's just a nod to what could have been, had the child's Sorting gone differently.


End file.
